1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber connector using a hooking structure, and more particularly, to a fiber connector using a hooking structure, which uses a fiber positioning piece to hold a fiber cable stably disposed inside the fiber connector, when the fiber cable is inserted into the fiber connector through the fiber positioning piece, the fiber positioning piece prevents separation of the fiber cable from the fiber connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a traditional fiber connector is disposed with a receptacle for insertion of a fiber cable; the end of the common fiber cable is disposed with a connecting end for inserting and connecting with the receptacle of the fiber connector to provide fiber connection.
However, when the fiber cable is inserted in the fiber connector, sometimes it may break off from the fiber connector due to an external force exerted by careless user who accidentally pulls or drags the fiber cable. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users since they have to be careful in using the traditional fiber connector.
Therefore, the traditional fiber connectors present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional fiber connectors, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a fiber connector using a hooking structure.